


Date Disaster

by SunnyWait



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Date gone wrong, F/M, Panzeke fluff, Very tiny Pyrex reference, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyWait/pseuds/SunnyWait
Summary: Zeke tries to take Pandoria on a date, but a few things go wrong.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Kudos: 7





	Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> They’re too cute, and really fun to write so. More Panzeke stuff for y’all. Hope you enjoy!

“Don’t tell me you plan on wasting all of your gold on fancy flowers?”   
Rex asked whilst he crossed his arms, giving Zeke a confused look.

“Ha! They aren’t that expensive, and besides. If I plan on taking Pandoria on a date, then she deserves flowers, it’s romantic.”  
He replies to Rex as he payed the florist.

“Do you actually have enough gold to take her on the date though?”  
He asked another question, The two turned and began to walk away from the store, and walked through the Fonsa Myma markets.

“Of course I do!”   
He said back, trying to sound offended. Quickly after he finished speaking, a familiar voice called out.

“Rex! Zeke!” The two turned their heads to see Pyra making her way towards them.  
“I bought ingredients for dinner, Rex, do you want to help me cook dinner?”  
She said with a smile.

“Erm.. sure, I suppose.”  
Rex answered shyly, rubbing the back of his head. Pyra replied with a small nod, but glanced to the flowers in Zeke’s hands.

“Oh, are those for Pandoria?”   
The blade asked him as the three began to walk together back to the inn.

“Yeah, which reminds me, we won’t be around for dinner.”  
The Prince told her.  
“Him and Pandoria are going on a date.” Rex added.

Pyra smile again.  
“Oh, a date? Sounds fun.”   
“You know, you and Rex could come if you want, it could be a double date.”  
Zeke made the offer, and both Pyra and Rex’s faces immediately turned bright red.

“H-Huh? We couldn’t-I mean-We don’t want to intrude!” Pyra blurted out, struggling to get the correct words out. 

“Yeah! Exactly!” Rex added.  
“Bah, you two are always like this.” Zeke crossed his arms, but they had walked back to the inn by now. So Zeke walked ahead, wanting to see Pandoria, but before he ended, he turned back to Rex and Pyra for a second.  
“Well, if you change your mind, let us know.” He said before entering.

-

“Thank you for the flowers, My Prince! They’re lovely.” Pandoria said with a beaming smile. Zeke grinned in response.  
“Heh! Not as lovely as you, my dear.”

Pandoria laughed a bit.  
“Really, again? You need to think of some new pick-up lines. I swear half the time it’s just stuff like ‘not as lovely as you’ or ‘not as beautiful as you’ come on, think of something new!”

Zeke opened the door of their room, and waited for Pandoria to leave first.  
“I think I’ve used every other pick-up line imaginable. Besides, I’m just stating the truth.” He said as he followed Pandoria out and shut the door behind them. The two made their way outside the inn.

“I haven’t gone to a fancy restaurant in ages.” The green haired blade said.   
“It’s not the fanciest place ever-but it’s nice, so I think you’ll like it.” Zeke said to her. Pandoria smiled.

“I don’t care if it isn’t that fancy or anything. I’m just happy to be going with you.” 

-

After wandering around for a while, the two stopped walking, they leant against a to discuss the situation.  
“Where even is this restaurant? How could you make a booking there, without even knowing where it is?” Pandoria asked him, slightly annoyed.

“I-err, well. Don’t fret, Pandy. Leave it to the Zekenator! I’ll find it for us, no problem!” He reassured her, although she was not convinced.

“Just give me a moment.”  
He walked up to one of the shopkeepers in the market, and began to speak to them, Pandoria assumed he was asking for directions. After a small while, he walked back to Pandoria.

“It’s not far from here, let’s go.” 

-

Going the way they were told, Zeke and Pandoria continued to search for the restaurant, but there efforts were in vain. Because it seemed that they took a wrong turn.

“Are you kidding me!?” Pandoria shouted, realising they walked around in a circle.

“We’re back here? How’d that happen?” Zeke asked, puzzled. Pandoria turned to him, her hands on her hips.

“At this rate, we’re gonna be late! I refuse to have our date cancelled just cause we can’t find the place.” She grabbed his arm and started to pull him along.  
“You’re just gonna get us lost again if you’re in the lead.” She mumbled.

-

“Finally!”  
Pandoria let out a sigh of relief, they had finally found the place.

“Told you we would!” The Prince said, although he couldn’t exactly take any credit, considering the fact that it was Pandoria who found it. He had only gotten them lost. 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s just go in.” The two walked into the restaurant, only to be greeted by what seemed to be a completely full house. A woman walked up to them.

“I’m sorry, we’re all booked out at the moment. Unless you have a booking for later tonight? In that case, you’re a bit early.” She said with a smile.

“Erm, we have a booking for now.”  
Zeke said in question. He had booked it for 7pm, it was now 7, so there should be a table for them.

“What name is the booking under, sir?” She asked, her eyes darting down to a clipboard.

“Zeke Von Genbu.”   
The woman flicked through various sheets of paper, until finally stopping.  
“Um, sir, your booking is for tomorrow at 7pm.” The receptionist said with an apologetic look. 

Pandoria stared at her Prince with an almost terrifying glare.  
“What did you do.” She said firmly.

“Uh-“ He desperately tried to avoid his girlfriends death stare.

“I booked it for the 27th. Didn’t I?”  
The woman shook her head.  
“It is the 27th today, but you didn’t book it for the 27th. You booked it for the 28th.” 

Hearing this, Pandoria grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the restaurant.  
“Sorry for the inconvenience..!” She called out to the receptionist before leaving. The moment they were outside, she let go of Zeke’s hand and crossed her arms.

“Did you write down the wrong date!?”  
“I..err.”  
“We won’t even be in Uraya tomorrow! We’re leaving tomorrow morning!”   
“Yeah I-“  
“You’re such an idiot!” She scolded him. Defeated, he sat down on a bench and called Pandoria over to sit next to him.

“Yeah, I wrote the wrong date. My mistake. I’m sorry.” He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I was really looking forward to it..”

“I don’t know how I managed to mess that up so badly, but I’m not really surprised. This whole date nights been a mess huh? First I got us lost, and then I got the booking wrong. My bad.”  
Pandoria didn’t respond, but she let out a small hum of agreement.

“You know what.” Zeke grabbed Pandoria’s hand and pulled her up off the bench.  
“I’ll make it up to you Pandy. I promise. We can still have a good date somehow. Don’t you agree.”

She shrugged.  
“I dunno. Maybe.” Her unsure reply was enough to give Zeke the motivation to attempt to fix their date.

-

They walked hand in hand through Fonsa Myma.   
“So what are we gonna do?” Pandoria asked him.

“No idea yet! But I’ll figure it out.”  
They soon noticed a song being played from around the corner. They walked to the source of the music, and were greeted by a group of musicians.

“Wow! They’re good!” Pandoria stated, impressed. Zeke nodded in agreement.  
“In fact..” He walked up to the band and handed them some gold.

“Play us something romantic, could you?” He asked them, they nodded and started playing a new song.

“Hey-what are you planning?” Pandoria said, walking up to him.

“Dance with me.”  
“Huh!?”  
“May I have this dance, Pandy?” He asked her. A heavy blush grew on her face.  
“D-dance? We can’t-I can’t! I don’t know how!” She said, embarrassed.

“Well. I do, and I can teach you.”  
He said, taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards him, he held her hand in his and slipped his other arm around her waist.  
What  
“Teach me to dance!? This is embarrassing-! people are watching!” 

“They can watch all they want! They can marvel at skill of Zeke Von Genbu and the beautiful Pandoria.”  
“Uh..”

Pandoria gave in, knowing that at this point she didn’t have much of a choice.  
She attempted to follow his lead. But mainly ended up stumbling a fair bit. But the more they danced. The more she got it.  
“See, not so bad?”

The music felt almost non-existent. They were too caught up in their own little world. The gentle rain caused a reflection of the beautiful scenery on the stone ground. Time seemed practically nonexistent to them. Only thinking of each other. Perhaps things didn’t go to plan. But none of that mattered. Seeing one another’s smiles was enough to make it all worth it, is this what it’s like to be in love? Perhaps love changes for whoever is experiencing it. But for them, this was their love.

“And spin.” Zeke spun Pandoria around at the end of their dance as the song came to an end. A small clap came from a few onlookers. 

“Hehe! Were we that good? Or are they just happy we’ve stopped?” Pandoria asked   
“Pandy.” Zeke said her name as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

“What’s up?”  
“Did I perhaps, fix this date a little?” He asked her. She looked up at him and grinned.  
“Isn’t there one more thing to do?”  
“Huh?”

Pandoria pressed her lips onto his, sharing a kiss was the best way to finish a date, after all. When they stopped, she started to laugh.

“Yeah, this really was a bit of a disaster. But I still had fun, and I was with you-! So it was great. Even if you did book for the wrong day.”


End file.
